HYDROGEN SULFIDE
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: He should have never left New York... or maybe he really should have to get what he wanted... Horatio/Speed -REWRITTEN!


BETA READ by _Lady Anemone_

* * *

"Who took it the hardest?" was the first thing Timothy 'Speed' Speedle asked, as his friend and former boss closed the door of his apartment behind him tightly, and the unexpected guest sat on the nearest couch. Horatio purposely waited a full minute to answer, "We all did," he answered, frowning and sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?"

"Easy, H. I made sure that I wasn't being followed."

"Speed, don't you remember what we both sacrificed to make you disappear?" Horatio asked in his usual calm tone, lightly moving on his seat to face his former Trace expert with his deep blue depths, concern washing over them like a cloud troubling the sky.

"I do."

"I was forced to lie to my other CSIs. We hurt people... And then– It could have been you lying dead in that jewelry shop, Speed," Horatio stated. "I initially thought it was you."

"H., after the first time my gun malfunctioned, I never forgot to clean it anymore. I had literally dealt with the consequences. Hollings– And then I got Calleigh after me, who made me realize that if I didn't maintain my gun, it could be me next time, and..."

"She took it very hard." Speed swallowed.

"Aren't you happy to see me again? Because that bulge in your pants says you are."

"Of course I'm happy to see you again! But, it has been more than four years, Speed."

"I sacrificed my whole life here, and my best friends... The only people I ever really cared about in this life. Doesn't that count?"

Horatio ducked his head and looked at his own feet first, sighing, before his gaze fell on his former Detective again. His mouth opened a few times as if to speak, but not a word was heard. Speed's hand reached out for his former boss's thigh. The older man smiled at the soft gesture and enjoyed the touch intensely. "Of course... It did count."

Speed straddled him and reached for the red haired lieutenant's bulge. His very eager hands soon released his old friend. Horatio couldn't resist the feeling anymore and his hands snared in those dark brown curls, pulling his face towards him and nibbling at Speed's lower lip. Tim's tongue found entrance and explored Horatio's mouth thoroughly. His hands ceased their motion with the sensation and both men just kissed and gave into the wonderful feeling of tasting each other for the very first time. Oh, the two of them had flirted for a long time, even before Calleigh and later on Eric had joined the CSI team. It had been more than just attraction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Horatio worked on the other male's belt buckle, before moving to the zipper of his jeans. The jeans soon fell on the carpet beside the bed. Neither of them remembered how they had suddenly ended up there, but what mattered was that they were finally making out in the bedroom. Neither Horatio nor Speed understood why they hadn't given into their desire before. They could have been lovers for years already.

Speed ripped the other male's light blue shirt open, before pushing it over muscled shoulders and tossing it aside. Meanwhile, his tongue kept exploring every inch of the lieutenant's chest, before reaching down with one hand and teasing the still growing and throbbing hardness through Horatio's boxers. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on the old man's body, as his groin reacted to his lover's teasing.

The redhead's teeth clenched his bottom lip in excitement as Speed slid down his body and pulled the pair of trousers and boxers down the necessary inches with just one movement. Horatio's hands rooted through his lover's curly dark brown hair, loving the softness of the man who prepared to take his throbbing manhood in his mouth. It felt so good, and Speed could tell by the moans he received. "Speed–!"

The former Trace expert held the shaft of the redhead's member with one hand, deep-throating him and tasting some pre-cum. Horatio was nearly there already, only a little more would be needed to get him over the edge. Speed increased his pace to give it to him and felt Horatio's hands moving to his shoulders and digging into them as his orgasm built. The feeling crested and sent soothing waves of pleasure through the old man's body. Speed swallowed. He swallowed everything. Horatio shut his blue eyes and produced a sound in between a moan and a groan as the orgasm rippled through his body, from the inside out.

Slightly thrusting back and forth with his pelvic bone, while rooting through his lover's curly dark brown hair, Horatio recovered from his overwhelming orgasm. Then pushing his weight forward, both males collapsed onto the bed, sprawled. The rest of the clothes were quickly shed...

Speed found himself pinned on his back in the soft pillows and absolutely lost in sensations, both his hands held above his head in a strong grasp, while Horatio sat on his thigh, subtly riding up his lover's leg and squeezing him with his other hand. The touch made Speed arch his spine and throw his head back in delight. The dark haired man folded his other leg and clutched the headboard tightly, pulling his wrists from the redhead's grasp, as Horatio brought him over the edge as well, his name moaned into the wall.

As Speed recovered from his own hard and searing orgasm, Horatio reached in the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He clumsily opened it and pushed some of the content out and coated two of his fingers with the substance. Clumsily closing the tube again and throwing it on the nightstand, Horatio turned to see Tim climbing on hands and knees in the middle of the bed."Good boy," Horatio moaned in satisfaction, licking his lips with excitement and entering his lover with two fingers, receiving a very loud moan in return.

Horatio maneuvered inside of him as he tried to make words out of his lover's uttering. "Condom," was the only thing he understood, and the older smiled at the wicked and sexy idea. "Pants."

He pulled out of Speed slowly, tormentingly, easing the pressure there, and reached for the other male's pants, which lay beside the king size bed. Horatio found the crackling plastic in the pocket of his lover's jeans and tried his best to suppress the urge to ask why Speed had thought he might need it when he met with his old boss...

Horatio's fingers took possession of the wrapper on the first try, and when the thin rubber covered his manhood fully and it was coated with lubricant, he slid his hardness inside his lover with one swift stroke, causing him to flinch in pain at first and then enjoy the soft movements inside of him intensely. He could feel the pressure, again.

Tim panted as the older man rested his hands on his lover's hips and thrust into him carefully. He didn't want to hurt him by going too hard. "H.," Speed screamed, encouraging him to thrust harder. "Please..." Instead of going faster like he was being asked, Horatio pulled out of his lover, eliciting sounds of protest. Although he was completely spent, he planned to bring this man to seventh heaven and back.

Using his strong arms as a lever, Horatio flipped the other man over, so Speed found himself lying on his back underneath his lover, his eyes going from the left to the right and then back, trying to perceive a clue about what the older man was planning. Speed was trying hopelessly to read him, until the other male wriggled himself in a good position between Speed's thighs, lifting his brown haired lover's legs one by one, and pulling them around his middle.

Speed lay back and arched his spine in delight at the touch, as he got a good idea of what was going to happen, when Horatio's hands caressed his lover and lifted his buttocks. He grabbed the tube of lubricant to push the last bit onto his two fingers, before sliding them into his lover's body, preparing him for forceful entry.

Horatio pulled out of the younger man after a couple of gentle strokes, before entering him with his aching hardness, welcoming the warmth of Speed's walls as its equal by gently gliding into the cave.

Then, the old man moved his weight forward to enter his lover further, lifting Speed's buttocks higher and drilling into him hard. His cock rubbed the other male's prostate and this caused him to scream Horatio's name, reaching another feverish orgasm that hit the man even harder than the first one. Then both of them collapsed in a sweaty mess, panting.

"You're loud," Horatio stated, smiling, and not really minding, before dozing off with him.


End file.
